danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa: A Time Of Despair (SYOC)
DANGANRONPA: A TIME OF DESPAIR '''is a SYOC story written by HinodeYamajo. This SYOC is set in a castle, and although only having 2 chapters so far, it has a very intriguing storyline. The story features 16 brand new characters, all possessing interesting talents. The story follows the lead of protagonist Usagi Maeda, the SHSL Teacher. These characters are thrown into a situation nobody wants to be in, will your favourite character be able to live through it? '''THE CHARACTERS: * Usagi Maeda, SHSL Teacher * Sochikawa Hana, SHSL Fangirl * Yamazaki Kiriko, SHSL Story Teller * Kinzoku Mitsuko, SHSL Roboticist * Kenma Arch, SHSL Soccer Goalie * Kuroyuri Shion, SHSL Florist * Abura Saibo, SHSL Coroner * Nina Arch, SHSL Personal Trainer * Kiniro Uso, SHSL Thief * Phuong Thi Nguyen, SHSL Playwright * Al Yesu, SHSL Creative Drawing Prodigy * Aikami Suzume, SHSL Archaeoacoustics Expert * Arakaki Tetsip, SHSL Prankster * Oshiro Rin, SHSL Mario Karter * Hoshi Ki, SHSL Cameraman * Nozara Shige, SHSL Trendsetter CHARACTERS * Usagi Maeda (SHSL Teacher) is a kind and logical guy. He seems to think about things a lot more than others do. Usagi is also quite polite, using his manners often, but finds himself staring at people a lot. * Sochikawa Hana (SHSL Fangirl) '''is super energetic and was asking for people to give an autograph to her, probably implying that she is obsessed with teen celebrities, like the students themselves. Hana is quite short, standing at about 5'0/152.40, with a small, childish-build, small green eyes and pale skin. She has light brown hair that goes down to her knees and always keeps bands around to style it differently when she wants. Hana wears a white, sleeveless crop-top with jean shorts along with many bracelets on her wrists from conventions, concerts and the like, as well as white vans. * '''Yamazaki Kiriko (SHSL Story Teller) '''is calm and friendly, with a secure aura and calming presence. He has Heterochromia Iridum, a condition in which your eyes are two different colours. Yamazaki also sports blonde short hair, he also seems to be about 5'11/180.34 in height. * '''Kenma Arch (SHSL Soccer Goalie) '''is intimidating in appearance, but is actually very helpful and kind. Known for doing stupid or silly things and having Nina, his cousin and personal trainer, scold him for it, they make for a rather entertaining duo. Kenma has a more muscular body than Nina, mostly in his legs, which compliments his height, at a rather tall 6'2/187.96. He has white hair that is usually tied into a small ponytail, due to it's length. Kenma's eyes are grey and deep-set, just like Nina's. Kenma also sports a python tattoo on his right thigh and a heart tattoo on his left shoulder. He wears a black undershirt beneath a short, long-sleeved red jacket, and black leggings up to his knees underneath a pair of red shorts. He also wears a pair of calf high black boots. * '''Nina Arch (SHSL Personal Trainer) '''is cheerful, but not loud. She often scolds Kenma for doing something stupid or silly, making them quite a comedy duo. Many seem to mistake them for siblings, when in actuality, Nina and Kenma are cousins. Nina has a muscular lower body, but her upper body is nowhere near as muscular. She has long grey hair that is tied in a braid, which cascades down her back, complimenting her blue, deep-set shaped eyes. Nina is tall, with a height of 5'11/180.34. She wears a long gold shirt on top of a black undershirt, along with gold shorts and a piece of purple skirt going down from her left hip. Nina also wears knee-high black heeled boots with gold trimming around the top. * '''Nozara Shige (SHSL Trendsetter) '''is a loud and excitable girl. Her appearance is also rather loud, having little accessories everywhere, along with a very strange hairstyle. Nozara stands at 5'6/170.18 with dark skin and teal blue, round eyes. Her hair is a bright shade of orange with a rainbow pattern of dyed hair on the end of her fringe. Her style looks like she made ponytails and tied them into loops. She has bells attached to the back of her hair, which jingle every time she moves. Nozara wears a long-sleeved greenish-brown button up shirt with gold stars instead of buttons along with a messy blue tie. She wears a purple skirt along with plum-colored leggings and light brown knee high boots with fur trim. She also wears what seems to be a water-bottle holder on her belt. CHAPTERS (SUMMARIES) Pre-Game Usagi entres Hope's Peak, ready to start a new chapter in his life, but as soon as he got through the gates, he passed out. Usagi then wakes up in a dark room, hearing people bickering about something that Usagi couldn't identify. When a girl had noticed he was awake, she kindly put a mask over his face, putting him to sleep immediately. Introductions: Part 1 Usagi wakes up to many strange faces staring at him, when a loud ringing sound goes off, causing him to cover his ears and close his eyes. When he uncovered his ears, he had no idea of what had happened at the time, all he could remember was a girl putting a mask onto his face. A nearby girl with grey hair asked if he was okay, and Usagi replied saying he was fine. An intimidating, tall guy with white hair offered to help him up, which Usagi took, getting back on his feet, and giving a polite thanks. When he asked what was going on, a boy with blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes spoke up, responding that none of them knew and they wished to figure that out as well. Apparently they had all gotten a message to come and meet there and they found Usagi unconcious. Usagi looked around the room and the boy continued to talk, introducing himself. His name was '''Yamazaki Kiriko, and he was the SHSL Story Teller. Usagi introduced himself in response (Usagi Maeda, SHSL Teacher). A feminine voice then called out to Yamazaki. They turned to the sound of the voice, seeing a short girl. She shuffled over to them, and started to plead for Yamazaki to introduce her to Usagi. This girl, almost a foot shorter than Yamazaki, with very light brown hair, seemed far too young to be at Hope's Peak. A confused Yamazaki asked her why she couldn't introduce herself, and she replied that she could, proceeding to do just that. The hyperactive girl approached Usagi and introduced herself as Sochikawa Hana. '''She then proceeded to ask for Usagi's autograph. Usagi, confused, asked if she was the SHSL Paparazzi, to which she responded no, correcting him that she was the '''SHSL Fangirl. '''Usagi then told her his name and talent and she immediately asked if she could have his autograph once again. He responded yes and signed under the name "Nina Arch". Usagi turned around to talk to Yamazaki, but he wasn't there, having probably slipped off in all the Fangirl's commotion. The girl near Usagi started talking to him, stating that said Fangirl was "Quite a handful, Isn't she?" This girl was the one with grey hair from earlier. She had impressive leg muscles, though her upper body wasn't anywhere near as impressive. The guy with white hair stood to the left of her. Usagi asked if she had gotten her too. She responded with a yes, stating that her name was probably before his. She continued, pointing to the guy next to her and saying what his name was before saying hers. They proceeded to introduce themselves. The grey haired girl introduced herself as '''Nina Arch, SHSL Personal Trainer and the tall ,intimidating-looking boy said he was Kenma Arch, SHSL Soccer Goalie '''with a big smile on his face, making him not seem nearly as intimidating as he had before. Usagi asked them if they were siblings because they looked so alike. Kenma corrected him, stating that they are actually cousins, whilst Nina chuckles about how often they get that question. Usagi asks them if they know all the people here, and Kenma responds by saying, surprisingly, that most of the people are his classmates. Whilst Usagi is shocked, Nina mentions that they don't know where they are or who Usagi is. Nina then starts to wonder out loud where everyone went? Kenma suggests that they are probably exploring the place they're in. Usagi takes a moment to think, before asking if they should do the same, but realized the pair had their backs turned and were walking out the door. Usagi decided to check the place out, amazed by how it reminded him of a castle. It also seems like nobody wants to be found, as he hadn't talked to someone since Nina and Kenma, which was about 45 minutes ago. Usagi finally heard a girl's voice saying hey, you, and he immediately turned around and heard what was a slight jingle sound. The girl approaching him had dark skin and teal eyes, something extremely unusual to find in Japan, especially if you add her hair, which was a bright shade of orange and was in loops, kind of like her hair was the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's ears. Usagi didn't realize he had been staring until the girl waved her hand in front of his face and said 'hello?' He realized that the jingle sound was a bell in her hair that jingled every time she moved. Usagi said hi, embarrassed that he was caught staring at her. She then asked Usagi for his name, and after he said it, she called his name cool and said her own name was '''Nozara Shige. '''Nozara asked what he did, or what his talent was, and he told her what it was and asked her what she did. She told him proudly that she was the '''SHSL Trendsetter. Usagi was confused about what she meant, so she told him about her talent. She then explained that the only reason she was there was because there were two people that wanted to meet Usagi, so she took his hand and they ran out of the room together to find these two people. FTE Poll Votes (Do Not Add Votes On Without Permission) Sochikawa Hana: Yamazaki Kiriko: Kinzoku Mitsuko: Kenma Arch: Kuroyuri Shion: Abura Saibo: Nina Arch: Arakaki Tetsip: Oshiro Rin: Nozara Shige: